It is widely known that swimming pools can be built by using independent modular panels that are fitted together in various shapes to produce a swimming pool as such. In particular, the invention concerns panels of the type described in Patent EP 0382649, of which the present Applicant is also the holder. Each panel of a generally rectangular shape has a peripheral frame that delimits vertical wings for joining it to adjacent modular panels. Each modular panel has a relatively narrow width compared with its height. For information, the height of these modular panels is four times their width. Advantageously, they are roughly 1.2 m high and roughly 25 cm wide.
In particular and as is apparent from claim 1 in above-mentioned Patent EP 0382649, the panel comprises a prefabricated structure and a reinforcing element having a cross-section designed to contain, over its entire height, concrete that is in contact with an anchorage, characterised in that:
the structure and the reinforcing element are two independent elements which, after assembly, constitute said panel. PA1 the prefabricated structure is of a generally quadrangular shape and has vertical wings which accommodate, in pairs, complementary fixing attachments which allow assembly with another juxtaposed structure. PA1 the reinforcing element has a transverse cross-section capable of defining a vertical trough that opens out into a squared edge and said trough and said edge contain the concrete in combination with the anchorage. PA1 the vertical trough is formed between two support and fixing wings situated in the same plane in order to ensure separate fixing of the reinforcing element between the wings of the structure, the width of the element, at the level of the wings, corresponding very substantially to the width between the inner faces of the wings PA1 the reinforcing element and the structure are made of reinforced concrete. PA1 one of the vertical wings (1a) has, on the one hand, over its entire height, means of centring and sealing consisting of a profile (1e) which protrudes from the outer face of the wing in question (1a) and has a lateral sealing lip (1f), said profile cooperating with a matching hollow shape (1g) on the other wing (1b), profile (1e) and hollow shape (1g) having a substantially triangular cross section, PA1 the inner face of structure (1) is joined to studs (11) which have a head (111) and a centring part (112) designed to cooperate with a narrowed slot (2a) in reinforcing element (2), said studs and slots being distributed over the entire height of said structure.
The various modular panels can be joined together by various means. For instance, the vertical wings of the frames have a plurality of oblong slots to accommodate assembly fittings after the elements have been placed side by side. It is clear that this solution is relatively time-consuming, given the fact that the operator must fit each assembly fitting in the various slots and then tighten these assembly fittings.
In another embodiment, the wings may have, in pairs, fixing attachments of the tenon and mortise type that can be deformed by a heat source--these too require external means.
In addition, after joining the various juxtaposed modular elements, it is necessary to ensure that the joints between the elements are leaktight, especially at the interstice produced by placing them side by side. This sealing operation is generally performed by applying a weld bead along all the separation gaps. Once again, these operations are time consuming and the result obtained is not always very satisfactory.
As stated, the outer face of these modular elements, i.e. that located on the same side as the peripheral assembly frame, can advantageously be fitted with an independent separately mounted reinforcing element that acts as a shaft. Once again, such provisions are clearly described and illustrated in the aforementioned patent. Essentially, this type of element comprises a vertical trough the free end of which is terminated by a squared edge. After the modular panels have been fitted together, the squared edges are arranged in alignment and side by side in order to provide an upper anchorage for the pouring of concrete which is also poured into each of the vertical troughs in combination with reinforcement elements. This shaft can be fixed relative to the panels by bonding, welding or, if applicable, by means of separately mounted assembly fittings.